Freddy's Secrets
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: There is a new Security guard at Freddy's pizzeria. But he is no ordinary person. Will he survive, and find out the secret to the Bite of 1987, or will he be forced to go mad? Rated M for Death, and heavy gore.
1. The Guard

**Hi guys! I have been dealing with someone who is saying a lot of things. Thankfuly, he got reported. I will not give you his name. Anywho, enjoy this. I do not own FNaF or any of the others.**

**This takes place in the first game.**

It was a normal day for anyone at Freedy's Pizzeria. The security guard had been found, stuffed into a suit, Dead. No one want the job until some one new took the job. He was just shadowy for all the guards knew. When the night came, he went into the room with the fan on and a can of oil. He had heard of the job and was determined to earn his pay. Little did he know, he would find his brother.

Everything was pretty much normal. He checked the camera and turned the lights on every so often. However, none of the anamatronic were moving, and he could see into the kitchen. He never got the "It's Me" hallucination that the others talked about. he was tense at first, but nothing seemed to be moving. He was very puzzled. 6 o' clock came by and he never saw one animatronic move. He told the manager, who though he should still be in there.

Later at his house, he went back home and he had a "dream". He was giving out cake, and he was always greeted with happy faces. He woke up and did his normal routine. He was done having his sandwich when it was time to get back to work. When he got there, The manager said that the anamatronics acted normal all day, but Freddy did check in to pirate cove for a moment and seemed to say in a awry voice, "Foxy, we got-t an-another anam-am-amtronic, He-e is also-so a fo-fox," and then walked away without an answer. This puzzled the new guard, so when he went inside, he was wary.

He was checking the camera around 3 am, when the curtain was opened and empty. He immediately saw Foxy running down the hall. He wasn't fast enough. When he closed the door, foxy was there. He didn't screech like the other guards said. He just stood there. He then opened the door and ran back down the hall. when The new guard saw him again, he was coming back with a wooden stool. Foxy got back in, and then put the seat on the floor. He then sat down on the stool and looked quite call. "So what be-e you name lad?" he said.


	2. The Secret

**Sorry Guys! I have been at a con( WOOHOO!) and things have been getting hectic lately. My whole family has fallen down sick, and the blame ****is on me. Well, I have to help them throughout the week. Plus, there is school. *sigh* I will be very active during Christmas. Hope you enjoy!**

The night guard looked at the animatronic. Foxy was looking back. The night gourd sighed.

"I'm Keith, your scrapped half-brother." said the night guard.

Everything seemed to light up. The guard's face lit up with the lights. He had a very, very smooth design. He almost looked like on of those furries from the internet. His fur was slightly grey, and he had an officer's uniform. He had both hands intact, and everything else look fine. Foxy stared in disbelief. His thoughts raced in his head. _His scrapped half brother? When did he get made? Where was he? Why is he here? He doesn't looked scrapped. He doesn't speak in a glitched voice. _

"Foxy, the president and his officers rebuilt me, and made me a spy. I was supposed to come here and investigate what happens to the guards at night. I was torn away from you when the second pizza place* got shut down.

"Ar' I was-s there. The da-aring murderer who killed meh', and then the Marionette stuffed me-e and me crew into suits! Aye, I-I was angry at first but, We at least-st gave him a whacken'," Foxy said with his hook raised.

Keith looked at the clock. 5:45 A.M.!

"Foxy, It's 5:45 A.M., I think you need to head back." Keith said.

Foxy did what he heard and ran to the pirate cove, Leaving Keith alone. Keith then checked the cameras. All the animatronics on the stage were talking. Keith couldn't pick up about what, but he lowered the camera when he heard a giggle. He looked to see an empty golden suit. He touched it. He was then startled out of his mind when the thing jump scared him, and then vanished. Foxy came running into the office, along with all the others.

"What happened lad? We-e heard you let out a scream that sounded like one of ours!" foxy said.

"This is very disturbing." Freddy said.

"Well, You might want to blame your cousin, Freddy!" Keith said, "He came to my room and scared me to death!"

"Huh, Mi-i-ight need to tell him that we got an animatronic watching with us. Don't worry, we-e will never harm you." Freddy said, worried.

The bell sounded for 6 A.M. and everyone went back to their stations. Keith went back to the manager who wasn't surprised this time.

"So, I trust you did you job?" He said.

"Yea yea. Just, for some reason, one of the animatronic attacked me." Keith said.

"Let me guess, Freddy." the manager said.

"well, close, it was the golden Freddy costume. It has some sort of magical power." Keith said.

"I see what I can do." the manager said.

Keith went back to his house. He turned himself off, and then had another, "Dream" This time he was helping the kids, and he had a sharp hook. He went backstage to find a man dressed in purple. He was grinning from ear to ear. He went back to the room, and saw that someone had murdered all the kids. Rage filled his body as he chased the purple man. He found him, but didn't kill him. Instead, he took of his badge, and threw him out the door to where the cops where. He then yelled a bunch of pirate stuff. He woke up with a gasp.

"I might have my Wires are getting tangled up again." Keith said.

When he returned to the pizza place, he took what he knew about sewing and engineering and fixed up the animatronics. Each said thanks, and kept on with their day. He then repaired his voice box and all the others so they could speak normally.

"Thanks lad, Haven't felt this good in ages! Feel like I could swim the seven seas! Har Har Har!" Foxy cheered.

Keith felt accomplished and went back to wait for 11:00 A.M.

_*-if you want to know which one he is talking about, watch MatPat's game theory channel for the second theory on FNaF._

**Sorry if this was too short, I had to do this over pizza. Now that I mention it, every time I work on this fanfic, I have pizza with it. Huh.**


	3. The Answer

**I couldn't believe the amount of people who have seen my stories! Once I hit 1000 views, 5 reviews, (that are positive) and the flu to go away, I will post the Tyranids at war fanfic. It will have only one chapter as of late.**

The Keith went to work. Foxy was fine, in fact he was singing a jolly sailor's tune. Freddy was having a conversation with Bonnie, and Chica was going to the kitchen. He saw the Golden Freddy suit, but it was standing, and it just stared. "hello! Sorry that the suit became aggravated. It can't see. Plus, I was lost since the second pizzeria*." the suit said. The voice sounded strangely like a superhero's**.

"Well, I don't blame it. It could be scared, but can you tell it not to do that next time?" Keith asked.

"Just so long as you don't look at the poster or the stage too long." the golden suit laughed.

"Oh yea! that reminds me, I have been informed about a phone guy. Have you seen him?" Keith pondered.

"Well, he died three nights before he got off. He made a big mistake." Freddy said.

"Where is he now?" Keith said.

Freddy just pointed to the backstage area. Keith wandered backstage to find a box. This box was dusted, but looked like it was opened within the last two weeks. He found a Freddy suit behind the stage. When he came closer, the suit moved. It stood up.

"Don't hurt me! I'm the real Freddy!" the suit said.

Keith took off the mask.

"Your a horrible liar. Your worse than my girlfriend." Keith said.

Keith was automatically connected to the criminal database. Under the mask was the guy that Keith identified as the person who worked there. The phone guy.

"Don't take off the mask for too long!" the phone guy screamed while staying under a whisper.

Keith put the mask back on just in time to see the box open. Inside was a rotting puppet. it had an endoskelton that was showing, and little grease marks were running down it's face. It looked around. It shrugged and then went back inside the box.

"That is the Puppet, or more commonly known as the marionette. I wants the blood of the person who murdered children." the phone guy said.

"Well, I am still going to have to take you into custody. You are wanted for the killing of those very ch-" Keith was muffled.

"SHHH! Say that near the box and the marionette will take all our souls!" the phone guy said.

"Come with me before I bite you!" Keith said.

"Can't. If I move, I'm dead. If I show my face, I'm dead." the phone guy said.

Keith sighed. He then left. He went to night watch. He decided to not be in the security room. Instead, he decided to have a chat with foxy. After about 4 hours of chatting, he went to the stage. Chica was trying to make some cupcakes. Freddy was over by Bonnie again, and she blushed. Keith decided to try to get himself back in order. He thought about the chat he had with Foxy.

"There be talk that the company is going to tear down the place and build an' amusement park! I just hope I get to see Mangle again. Ah, she was a fine lass." Foxy had said.

"I hope I get to have a girlfriend return, too." Keith said.

_*-Go see MatPat's gametheory channel to see what I mean by that. Look for the theory on five nights at freddies._

_**- to know exactly what the voice of golden Freddy sounds like, search up "Golden Freddy comic" on youtube. Go to the first one. Tell em' I sent ya!_

**Ok guys, was a short chapter I know, and quite a few references. If you haven't, go on youtube and find Thegametheorist, and tell them that I sent ya! Bye!**


	4. Are you ready for Freddy?

**Hey guys, I have a subject I want to talk on. Haters. I know some of you don't like my stories, and I'm OK with that. I just ask you to do it as if you were judging a child for his work on a volcano that can't erupt. Be kind, but don't go all nilly nally.**

**Shout out to anonymous reviewer named Lol! Thanks for reviewing my stories!**

Keith was wandering the hallways, searching for the kitchen. He found the Kitchen, but it was nothing like he saw it to be. Inside was like another dimension. He saw piles of dishes, most of which were broken. He also found some boxes, and found so lines of blood. He followed the traces of blood only to find a child. The child was weeping, and sobbed.

"Mom, where are you?" he asked.

Keith went to pick him up. When he did, the child just stared. He then hugged him and cried. Keith brought him to the the party room. The mother took him gladly.

The world then bent, and he was toy Freddy, from the third restaurant. Keith then heard a scream. He looked to Mangle just to see her drenched in blood. She then spit out the front of a lobe. On the floor was Jeremy Fitzgerald on the floor. He was moaning in pain, as if that was the only thing he could do. Keith tried to go there, but he couldn't. He woke up with a robotic gasp.

Keith went to work. It was the same old same old. Check the cameras, talk with the animatronics, see Freddy talk with bonnie, watch Chica try to cook, and talking with Foxy. He was having a talk with foxy when Freddy came in.

" Uh, Keith? Why can I see another person right by you? And it is not just you, all the other animatronics have a person near them." Freddy said in panic.

Keith looked over Freddy's shoulder. He saw kid. the kid had glasses and was holding a book. He looked back to foxy and saw a kid with a T shirt on and khaki pants. the kid was stretching his legs. He went out of the office and saw over Chica's shoulder, and saw a Female kid that was holding a muffin tray. When Keith looked to bonnie, he saw a girl with glasses on and was holding a note. When he looked over his own shoulder, he saw a kid, he had glasses, but he was holding a metal pipe in defense. All of the kids were frozen in time. Freddy and the other animatronics, besides foxy, looked very scared. Foxy, on the other hand, was trying to see if the kid on his shoulder was alive. Keith went all around the floor. He finally went behind the stage and saw a crying kid next to the box. Above the phone guy there was a purple man, and he had a Freddy suit on, and also had a badge on his shirt! Keith went back to foxy. Keith was almost done connecting the dots. Each of the animatrics were kids. They were seeing the kids SOULS. He looked to golden Freddy and saw a toddler that was hiding behind a box.

" The one that got away." -Mat Pat.

Keith just couldn't understand why he had one on his shoulder. Now that he looked at it closer, he saw it looked exactly like the kid he rescued in his "dream". He was a sixth child. A child that tried to defend himself. The kid that wanted to write stories, but died at the family dinner, all because the cops couldn't find him in time. If there was a time to get his gears grinned, it was now. But he was not prepared for what happened next, for the purple man had finally found his punishment.


	5. Bad Ending

**Hey guys! I am sorry if any of the stories offend you. And I know that most of you who read my storys are annomus. I just want to say thank you, so much for helping me get an overall total of 2048 veiws. *snif* If only the people at school were that nice.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoy! (mood swing)**

I have to start this out with a theory. Here it is.

If the third game takes place, it has all the toy animatroics in a basket with golden Freddy standing by it. Now, I can infer that either that this is a NEW restaurant that is the sequel to FNAF 2 and prequel to FNAF. But I don't think that it is that case. I think that the games fallow chronologically. FNAF 3 will tell us. But, I also don't think the Puppet is the one pulling the strings. I think it is the one that has been there from the supposed start. Golden Freddy. He is the one pulling the strings. He is a regular child who is in a suit, but ironically, since he is a child, he will not know what to do. He probably feels hostile to the killer. I think, that a child is behind this whole thing. The murders, the animatronics going wild, and how he was the fifth child.

_This is the ending that would happen if the third game takes place. You can look it up at Scott's website. _

Keith looked up. He was in the parts and services room. Keith then stood up. He saw a box of scraps. He almost barfed up some oil. He saw a head in the shadows.

"Sorry Keith, I just don't trust you..." Golden Freddy said.

Keith was punched in the stomach. He spit up blood.

_Blood, but I was never human. _Keith thought. However then more blood came out, the more Keith began to shake and tremble. He had a flash.

_"Keith? Keith? Keith where are you?"_

_Keith woke up with a start. He had human hands. He saw a very thin lady in front of him._

_"There you are! I'm so glad you're ok!" the woman said._

_Keith didn't know what to do. But he could only nod. The woman drove him to Freddy Fazbears. He looked around. The sky was dark blue, and the stars were shining. When he got out of the car, then went to the entrance. His mom gave the man a 20 dollar bill. They were let in, and Keith was awestruck. He saw a party of kids, and ran to meet them. The lady came behind him._

_"Be careful Keith, I don't want you missing." she said._

_"I'll be OK ,Mommy!" Keith said, even though he never intended._

_Keith went away from his mom and found a girl next to the stage. She was twirling her hair nervously. Keith walked over to her. She had dirty blond hair, and had long hair as well. Her face was curved perfectly. Keith realized that this as his younger girlfriend._

_"Hi! Are you scared?" Keith asked. He was pretty much no longer in control over his body and speaking._

_"Not really," The girl said shyly._

_"Want to have some help?" _

_"Uh, sure...,"_

_They went to the stage and saw Freddy and his friends on the band. Another Freddy in gold beckoned them back. Keith and six other children went with him. He gave them cupcakes. Keith and the girl said no, while the others ate some. The other kids started to become tired. The Freddy took off Its mask and revealed a purple man. The purple man took out a knife. He slaughtered the other kids. However, while he was distracted with the other kids, Keith did something heroic. He Picked a pipe up from off the floor, and hit the man. The shy girl got scared and got out just in time. Keith put up a good fight, but he was eventually stabbed._

_"Hggghhh!" Keith cried._

_"The metal has life to give...the metal has life to get...the metal will be your new home." the Purple man said, almost in a trance._

_Keith let out one more cry, and then all was dust._

Keith woke up with Golden Freddy still punching him in the gut. Keith put up a struggle. He lifted himself up.

"The metal rebels...The metal is alive...The metal will die!" Golden Freddy said.

Keith gave golden Freddy a quick hit to the jaw. He then got to the edge of the room. He saw a metal pipe.

_Daja Vu_

Keith picked up the pipe and smacked it across Golden Freddy's jaw. Keith managed to knock off the head of the golden Freddy. Inside was not a animatronic, but rather, a kid. A teenage kid. Keith did something he hadn't done ever. He preformed, a jump scare. He leaped towards his head, and let out a scream so horrifying, it was like the sound of a sonic boom mixed with a child's yell in discomfort. Golden Freddy just sat there, petrified, as if death had taken his life.

Keith then saw light. He was before God, and God smiled upon him.

Keith was sent to the gates, where he guards them as the Fox of God.


	6. Normal Ending

**Sorry Guys! Things have been really hectic. I am So Behind on things! Everything that I had Planned kinda went into the wind. I am going to ask to co a story with one lucky individual. If you PM me, You have a higher chance. Anyway, this is the alternate ending if the FNaF 3 is never going to happen.**

Keith woke up with a Jolt. He rubbed his mechanical eyes. Although he creaked a bit, he was able to get up. He then saw that he was in the kitchen. He felt like he was being watched. He managed to get through the door, and saw the stage. They were all in their normal positions. Keith did notice that Chica and Bonnie were gone. He avoided the security cameras and headed to the back office. Sure enough, Chica was there. He could also see bonnie in the party room. He decided to get the person who took his job. He went into the door way as stealthy as he could. The security guard was having it's face in the camera screen. Keith studied this one before he should, "Take care of" this new person. He then noticed that it was a female. Plus, she was HOT! He went to Chica.

"I know who this is," Keith said.

"Oh really? Good this she is not watching us and keeping an eye on bonnie." Chica returned.

"Yep, she is my girlfriend... Long story,"  
>Chica just gapped. An array of thoughts went through her head. <em>Girlfriend? Guess those brothers have an interest in yellow. Ah foxy... <em>She snapped out of her daydream and started to walk away.

" I'll tell the others. You can take care of your friend. " Chica said as she walked up to bonnie. After a while, Bonnie cocked her head, and then gasped. She then looked ashamed. After about an hour, both Bonnie and Chica went to the stage.

_Chang veiw to the girlfreind, who's name is Kayla._

A million thoughts went through Kayla's head. _This is my first night, and after that incident with Keith, oh this is so depressing! I have to survive..._

She then had the hallucination of the flashing image. She looked up from the camera and saw a figure she had not seen is such a long time.

"Keith, is that you?" She asked with fear.

_Change back to Keith_

"Yes it is me, sorry I could not tell you about what happened. But you need to quit this job. And I mean really fast. These anamatronics can fend for themselves. Also, who let you replace ME?!" Keith said with outrage, but had to keep his head cool.

" Mr. Fazbear said that He wanted me on the job so that way a human could work here again. I didn't know what they meant by that, but I was at only 120 dollars left, and I had no other choice. He said that they had installed a fifth animatronic, but I didn't think it was you." she came out bursting.

"Shh, Shh, Don't worry, the animatronics are my friends, I won't let them do anything to you. O.K.?" Keith soothed.

Keith set her crying head on his chest and played a soothing tune.*

_When all is dust,_

_I shall never lust,_

_For love is, _

_eternal._

_and I will, _

_not fret,_

_for tomorrow is another day!_

_And with that,_

_there are more_

_chances!_

_For another day..._

_I will,_

_remember_

_when you lit up my face!_

_I will_

_not forget_

_how you loved meeeee._

Kayla had fallen asleep. Keith carried her to one of the tables an sat her down.

"Always worked, and probbably always will." Keith said.

Freddy came off stage and shook Keith's hand.

"Thank you, for helping us understand, that all can be forgiven. And I am very sorry that I scared her." Freddy said.

"Don't worry about it. The only thing I think you can do in return is to get us a pizza." Keith said.

"I'll do it!" Chica happily said.

"Thanks. Her faviorite food was always pizza." Keith sighed.

I'll just wait here until she wakes up. keith thought.

After about an hour, 5 am, Kayla woke up with a grunt. She had gasped when all the animatronics gave her the pizza. She hugged each of them. After eating the pizza, she sighed.

"It is about time I tell you a secret." Kayla said.

"About what?" Keith asked.

" Your childhood, and that of all the other animatronics." Kayla mustered out.

"Wait, wait, what?" Bonnie asked.

"I witnessed the murders. However, I was just a kid, so the cops didn't believe me." Kayla said.**

"Well darn! Aye thought we were just killed when we be just stinking animatronics, but the bastard strikes again!" Foxy said, angered.

No that is not it, I need to explain it if full effect.

She told the story, with each of the animatroics around. When she was finished, Freddy finished it off.

"Thanks for telling us that," Freddy sighed. "To think he tried to do it twice."

The bell for six am rang.

"Sorry, we got to go!" Chica said. "See you later lover birds!"

Mr. Fazbear came into the building and seemed very happy.

"Kayla, I hope you are still her...Whoa!" Mr. Fazbear shouted.

" We Quit!" Keith said. Kayla nodded her head in response.

"You can't! We only have seven more nights!" Mr Fazbear said.

"Till what, Foxy eats your frontal lobe?" Kayla said.

"No! until the area is scrapped and sold!" Mr Fazbear said.

"Welp, What is not our problem." Keith said.

Keith walked out of the area with Kayla, bridal style.

They then walked into the sunset, living together forever.

"Turner, Call in Mike Schmidt. Tell him he got a job." Mr. Fazbear said.

*I came up with this tune myself. It is supposed to sound like a woman singing on one of those old disks that has a radio box on the top.

**If you want to know the exact story, go to the bad ending.

**Thank you guys, So much for reading Freddy's Secrets. I hope you enjoy. And do note, there will NOT be a sequel to this. If there is, It will feature a whole new Cast.**


End file.
